Between Umbara
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: What happened between the Umbara episodes, with Anakin on Coruscant.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short story for what happens between the Umbara episodes. Read to learn more! ;)**_**  
><strong>_

_**Between Umbara**_

Anakin Skywalker stepped off the shuttle, his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, there to greet him.

"They said you were coming back. Have to come to speak to the Chancellor?" She asked, seemingly guessing.

"Did they tell you?" Anakin questioned, turning on heal to face her.

"No, I just had a strong feeling about it," Ahsoka replied, smiling slightly.

Anakin returned it, continuing forward. "Rex is on Umbara, Master Krell relieved me of my duties there."

Ahsoka stopped dead. "You left Rex on Umbara? With Master_ Krell?_"

"Yes, why?"

"Master, I don't trust Master Krell's way of leading. I won't have him killing off the men!" Protested the angry Togruta. "He's threatened clones with reputations for their creativity with his_ lightsaber!_"

"Jedi don't threaten, Ahsoka,"

"_He_ does!"

"Look, we'll talk about this later. I'm late for my meeting with the chancellor."

Ahsoka crossed her arms as Anakin started for the building again. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you."

_How could he be so reckless? _She asked herself. _Especially with Rex's life on the line! Hmm... I need to talk to the chancellor about pulling Anakin away at the last minute..._

She turned around, heading for the shuttle. "Can you drop me off at the Jedi Temple?" She asked the pilot.

"Yes, Sir,"

Ahsoka boarded the ship, concern for both her Master and her friends in the Five-O-First legion, tearing her heart, while something dark stirred inside her in warning.

_What was hounding her, pulling her thoughts toward a black hole in the Force? The dark side? It was mystery that was unsolvable for Ahsoka's current condition; upset, confused and curious.  
><em>

**I haven't forgotten about my story "Rescue Mission," but I thought I'd post this first as I want to update this weekly. It ends when the Umbara episodes end. This is for what's happening in between the battles. Maybe, since I've written nearly two chapters, will post two next time. This is a _short_ story. Meaning it will end in, at least, three chapters, although it could be more. Stay tuned!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! It's really short, I'm sorry, but I am currently very busy with something else this month. It just came up. Read on.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Between Umbara**_

Anakin walked quietly into Chancellor Palpatine's outer office. Before a word from his mouth could breech the air, Palpatine came through the door of his office, senator Padme Amidala behind.

"Ah, Anakin," Palpatine greeted, sounding pleased.

"Chancellor," He bowed respectfully. "Senator,"

"Master Jedi," Padme smiled, barely hiding it's true nature. "It's nice to see you again."

"Please forgive me for interrupting,"

"I was about to leave anyway," Padme replied. "Good day, Chancellor." She exited the room swiftly, Anakin's eyes following her.

"Anakin," Palpatine led him into the office and over to the window. "I'm sorry I called you away in such urgency," He apologized. "But I'm afraid there is a mission I must ask you to take."

Anakin, for the first time since meeting the man, looked skeptic of weather to listen or not, but allowed Palpatine to continue.

"You and your Padawan are to go undercover..." He paused a moment, letting his words settle. "As _Separatists._"

Anakin's face turned to horror and shock. "Your Excellency, draw me into this, but not my Apprentice. She has yet to taste the real bloodshed of this war. She is already poisoned by violence, she doesn't need lies."

"I'm afraid in this war, innocents is lost and cannot remain." Palpatine answered, clasping his hands behind his back. "She is very powerful. That power needs to be put to use, perhaps causing her loss of innocents."

Anakin nodded, unsure of what to say next, only staring out the window.

_The Chancellor is a wise man, _Anakin told himself, _he knows what he's doing. _His thoughts drifted to Rex._ Being under a different command might be hard at first, but I'm sure he'll do fine._

Anakin, lost in thought, stared out into the city of Coruscant.

**Okay, I'm not going to be able to update for a month, so I figured I'd get this up quickly to let you all know. And it's just not for this story, but for _all_ of them. I will return!  
><strong>


End file.
